Now and Forever
by Princess Videl
Summary: a couple who are in love get torn apart by a job. R


Now and Forever  
  
She was a cashier at a local grocery store he was her boss. She loved him though, and he loved her. There were many things that should have kept them apart, like the fact that she was only 18 and he was 28, and that he was her boss. Those should have been reason enough to stay away, but they just ignored it because of their love.  
  
One day he came to her and told her he was leaving the store. She got upset because she didn't want him to leave her.  
  
"What do you mean you're leaving the store?" she asked.  
  
"I mean I'm quitting. I don't like it here anymore," he said.  
  
"Oh, I see, you mean you don't like me anymore," she said.  
  
"No I still love you, I'm just not happy here anymore," he said. " I need something different. I don't want to be stuck in a grocery store anymore."  
  
She believed him because she wanted to, but deep down she knew that he wasn't happy with her anymore.  
  
Days went by and it was his last day at the grocery store. She was upset that he didn't want to stay, but she still believed he loved her. The day seemed to go by so fast. Soon it was quitting time and they went home.  
  
He seemed distant the entire way home, but she didn't want to say anything. Before they reached home he stopped the car.  
  
"You know what, instead of going home let's go out," he said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," she said.  
  
She was happy. Things seemed to be going in a different direction. They hadn't gone out in so long.  
  
They got to the restaurant and got seated. Shortly after, they ordered their food. The food didn't take long to come, and when it did they started eating. Neither one said a word the entire time. After they were done eating he spoke up.  
  
"I have to tell you something," he said. "And I don't think you're going to like it too much."  
  
"What is it?" she instead of going home let's go out," he said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," she said.  
  
She was happy. Things seemed to be going in a different direction. They hadn't gone out in so long.  
  
They got to the restaurant and got seated. Shortly after, they ordered their food. The food didn't take long to come, and when it did they started eating. Neither one said a word the entire time. After they were done eating he spoke up.  
  
"I have to tell you something," he said. "And I don't think you're going to like it too much."  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Nervous about what he was about to say.  
  
"I found a new job in the music business. It's what I've always wanted to do," he said.  
  
"Oh wow, that's great," she said. "Why would you think I wouldn't like it?"  
  
"This is why you won't like it, yes it's what I've always wanted to do, and I'm going to do it, but in order to do it I have to go to Europe," he said.  
  
"Europe but that's so far away, plus I can't change schools like that," she said more upset now.  
  
"Yes, I know that's why I'm breaking up with you," he said. "I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to pass up this opportunity."  
  
"When do you leave," she asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow night," he answered. "I won't call or stop by before I leave, so I'm saying good-bye tonight."  
  
He got up, left some money for the bill, said good-bye to her and walked away. She sat there, tears in her eyes. She knew before that something like this was going to happen, she just refused to believe it. After a few minutes passed she got up and headed for home.  
  
She didn't have a ride anymore, and she didn't have any money to get a taxi, so she walked. It wasn't a far walk from the restaurant. The only thing that scared her was she was alone in a bad neighborhood.  
  
As she was walking, she thought she heard someone behind her. She turned around, but there was no one there.  
  
"Hello, is anyone there," she asked. "Hello.  
  
No one was there. She kept walking she was almost home. All of a sudden she heard footsteps again. She turned around, and again no one was there.  
  
"I'm about five seconds away from calling the cops, so I'm warning you to stay away!" she screamed.  
  
Then someone jumped out of the shadows and attacked her. She started screaming and tried to get away, but her attacker was too strong.  
  
Her attacker ripped her clothes off and beat her. It only took about five minutes but it seemed like eternity.  
  
Once she came to her senses she reached in her pocket. Her purse had been stolen, but before the attack she hid her cell phone in her inside coat pocket. She dialed 911.  
  
"Hello, is there a 911 emergency?' they said on the other end.  
  
"Yes, I've been attacked about two blocks from my house," she said. "My attacker beat me badly and rapped me."  
  
"Alright, just stay calm, help is on the way," they told her.  
  
A few minutes later the ambulance arrived. They took her to the hospital, and called her now ex-boyfriend.  
  
He rushed to the hospital. He was angry with himself for leaving her with no other way to get home. The doctor took him to her. He couldn't believe how badly beaten she was. He barely recognized her. The doctor pulled him aside.  
  
"She's been badly beaten," the doctor said.  
  
"How bad is it doctor?" he asked.  
  
"We repaired everything, and did everything we could, but I'm afraid she's not going to make it," said the doctor.  
  
"Why isn't she going to make it?" he asked.  
  
"She's had to much damage done," the doctor said. "She had too many spots of internal bleeding and we couldn't repair them all, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all my fault, I left her there alone with no way to get home," he said.  
  
Tears started to fill his eyes.  
  
"Now she's going to die, and it's all my fault," he screamed.  
  
He went in to sit by her side. She didn't have long and he wanted to stay with her until she died.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I came to see you," he said. "And to say I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what," she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry for breaking your heart and for leaving you by yourself to walk home in the dark," he said starting to cry even harder now.  
  
"Don't be sorry," she said. "I spent the last of my days here on earth with you and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you and I always will."  
  
With those last words she died.  
  
"I love you too. Forever and always,' he said  
  
He started to cry. He didn't want to stop crying, and he continued to blame himself for her death. He wanted her back; he wanted to be with her.  
  
He got up walked out of the room and went to the stairs. He climbed them all the way to the roof. He walked to the edge and stared over.  
  
"Now I will be with you forever," he said.  
  
He jumped off the edge to his death in the street below.  
  
~Princess Videl~ 


End file.
